Rotten to The Core
by ClaraOOswald1995
Summary: Fifteen years ago, the Isle of the Lost became the home of Auradon's dangerous villains including Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil, all whom have children of their own. But when their children are selected to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, not everybody is pleased about this decision.
1. Chapter 1: Evil Like Me

**Before I start this fanfic, it will exclude Ben – there will be mentions of Ben here and there, but Ben wouldn't be in this fanfic as I have thought for this fanfic not to include him as he isn't exactly involved with the plot at all.**

 **Also, this fanfic will intertwine with the Cursed Child, so spoiler warning if you haven't read or seen the play yet. Just to clarify, the characters of the Villains are Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Also I want your opinion on what house Evie, Jay and Carlos are in. I have some idea for Mal, but the other villain kids, I just don't know. Let me know in the reviews which character belongs to which house and why.**

Chapter 1: Evil Like Me

 **MAL'S POINT OF VIEW**

Once upon a time long, long ago… well more like fifteen years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest, personal friends. Big cake. Instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the Kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon.

He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks… basically all the really interesting people… and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood.

No magic. No Wi-Fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you are about to meet us. But first this happens.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW**

Professor Minerva McGonagall had been looking at letters to send out to new students when she saw four curious names: Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. 'Auradon is faring well with – well with everything,' she thought. 'They aren't a good country.'

Minerva had come to terms of despising Auradon. She didn't like the way their King – King Beast ruled at all. He ruled with an iron fist and she felt that the Beast himself had become much more like Lord Voldemort in fifteen years than in a lifetime compared to Lord Voldemort himself. What he did to get on Minerva's nerves was that of separating the villains and their sidekicks by banishing them to the Isle of the Lost. She didn't like that at all. She wanted to give the villains and their children a second chance.

The Beast did not accept the fact that those 'villain kids' shouldn't be at Hogwarts, worrying about the damage that would be done. Minerva on the other hand, wanted the kids to feel more accepted into the Wizarding community rather than that of the Auradon's worst villain's community. After months of arguing between each other – even the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and his future Minister of Magic – Hermione Granger had to be involved. "The kids have nothing to do with their parents' past," Hermione had stated to the Beast. "You think the kids will become like their parents, but with their education at Hogwarts, they would become more independent of their parents. They are not their parents."

Hermione's argument was more of a valid reason why the kids should be at Hogwarts, but the Beast still didn't budge. "This decision about the Isle of the Lost is the worst decision you have made, Beast," Kingsley said. "Not only that, you are singling out their parents as villains. Maybe the parents are not exactly villains per say. Maybe they all have a heart."

Finally the Beast had accepted, but he wanted the children to have zero contact with their parents. "You don't rule over the Wizarding world, Beast," Kingsley hissed. "I am the Minister of Magic and what I say goes. They are allowed to contact their parents." The Beast then accepted this compromise and decided that they would be sent to London immediately after receiving their letters.

Minerva puts her pen on to the paper and started writing the letters to the Villain Kids, starting off with Mal – the daughter of Maleficent.

* * *

 **ISLE OF THE LOST**

The four villain kids start wreaking havoc around the Isle as they run in pursuit together. The girl with short purple hair named Mal starts singing: "They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. That makes me glad."

A boy with long black hair named Jay starts to join in as well: "A dirty no-good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home."

A girl with long blue hair named Evie walks on top of tables and also singing as well as flirting with some of the guys sitting at the tables: "Ugh, so I've got some mischief. In my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."

A boy with white tips named Carlos is seen jumping as he also joins in with the singing as well: "They think I'm callous. A low-life hood. I feel so useless."

They all sing together **:** "Misunderstood!"

Mal and Evie start singing together: "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!"

The four villain kids ran up towards each other and starts singing: "I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core."

They all hurry together continuing to wreak havoc around the Isle of the Lost.

Mal starts singing and spray painting a giant 'M' on a sheet to reveal a man having a bath **:** "Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just... unique!"

Jay walks amongst the other villains and rubs a lamp while he starts singing as well **:** "What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Oh, we're not friends. What's up with that?"

Evie walks amongst the sheets and flirts with a guy around the same age as her: "So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made you hurt?"

Carlos jumps around and continues to wreak havoc around the Isle of the Lost, knocking apples everywhere **:** The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is:

The four villain kids sing together: "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Wait, those are my apples," a woman calls out as Carlos throws some hay at the woman.

Mal and Evie join each other at the rafters as they see Jay and Carlos together wreaking havoc **:** Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!

All four of the villain kids run out and dance in the streets as they continue to wreak havoc.

All four of them start singing together **:** "I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core."

They were the Core Four that run the Isle of the Lost. Mal leans towards a baby and nicks the baby's lollipop as she says goodbye to her friends, licking the lollipop as the sweet, revolting taste hits her lips.

* * *

 **MAL'S POINT OF VIEW**

After wreaking havoc around the Isle of the Lost with my friends, Evie, Jay and Carlos, I retire to my home – my villain home for which I stayed with my mother – Maleficent. She wasn't exactly evil per say, she was just misunderstood, for better reasons but I still love my mom. My mom wasn't exactly proud of me. All I do, or all she complains about was stealing candy from a baby – which is my favourite pastime – and only pastime. What should I do anyways? There's no magic on the Isle of the Lost because of the King of Auradon (for which I hate him)? I hoped and dreamed for an escape.

As I entered the house, I found a letter on the doorstep which said:

 _Miss Mal, daughter of Maleficent  
Big House near Dragon Hall  
Isle of the Lost_

I opened the letter to find out more information as I predicted I did in fact find more information. The school was Hogwarts, and yes, I never heard of a school named Hogwarts. I heard of Auradon Prep – which I heard revolting stories that it sucked so bad that it should be shut down. But Hogwarts. Hogwarts seemed to be different somehow. It is a school for witches and wizards – for me as I'm a witch.

As I continued reading the letter, I found out the Hogwarts Headmistress is Professor Minerva McGonagall. "Mal," my mom says, as she pops besides me. "Standing in the middle of a doorway and eating stolen candy isn't very villain of you." I moved aside for my mom, as she stepped around me. "What is that?"

"A letter," I answered. "And the letter wasn't from a baby. But the candy was from a baby." I handed my mom the letter. "Give it back to the dreadful creature," she says, not noticing the letter is address to me. "But mom-" I said, before being interrupted by mom. "It's the deeds, Mal, which makes the difference between good and truly evil."

"But mom," I said. "The letter is addressed to me." My mom flinches as I said this.

She looks down at the letter in her hand. "Hogwarts?" she questions as she looks up at me. I notice her facial expression change. The expression of which she is proud of her own daughter being accepted into a school. "My parents went there. I couldm't go because I was busy cursing kingdoms and wreaking havoc."

"Was this before Sleeping Beauty?" I asked, remembering the stories that my mother told me about Sleeping Beauty and her stupid prince.

"Yes, Mal," she replied. "My parents didn't think I would be safe there but now-but now I can bend both good and evil to my will."

"Our will," I injected.

"Our will, yes," she said. "And if you refuse to go to Hogwarts, I'll ground you for the rest of your life."

"But mom," I begged, knowing that I would go to Hogwarts but I wanted to put some pressure on my mom. She bends down towards my height as she stares into my eyes. Her eyes turn green as well as my eyes turning green too – this what we call our little game we play with each other – trying to get on each other's nerves. Usually my mom wins at this game, but I at least try my best. I blinked as I sighed, "Fine, whatever."

"I win," she says. "Now, you better get your bags packed, pumpkin." I walked up the stairs as I gathered all my belongings as my mother hands me her spell book. "You'll be creating your own history now. Don't blow it." I started to wonder why my mother had insisted me to go to Hogwarts, maybe because she knows something. But alas, I continued packing my belonging looking forward to get off the Isle of the Lost and be accepted into Hogwarts as myself.

 **Rotten to the Core (Song) is performed by Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson. Written by Joacim Persson, Shelly Peiken and Johann Alkenas. Produced by Twin.**

 **Thank you guys for reading this fanfic. This is only the first chapter so far so I hope you guys continue reading. The personalities of the characters in particular Mal will change as the story progress. She'll have the same character as she is in the movies (NOT the Descendants: Wicked World more like the movie).**

 **Remember to Fav/Review and also voice your opinion of what house Evie, Jay, and Carlos should be in. I'll put up a poll as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

 **From now on until the end of the story this fanfic will be mostly from Mal's perspective  
**

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

MAL'S POINT OF VIEW

The truth hit me late last night – I would only see my mother at Christmas and during the summer. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing – I mean leaving the Isle would be the highlight and being trained by professionals to do actual magic would also be the highlight but I would miss my mom – my evil and somewhat caring mother. I hugged her before I leave with surprisingly my other friends – Evie, Jay and Carlos. Professor Longbottom – a teacher of Herbology picked us up by plane. The moment the plane landed, I thought the barrier would be broken. "We had some adjustments made," he said. "We worked with those Auradon idiots with their stupid magical barrier."

As far as I could tell, Professor Longbottom had despised Auradon. "The King is awful. What else is there? Oh and his son is awful. He wouldn't even make it until he is eighteen with an assassination attempt."

"Let's get this party started," Jay said, excitedly as we entered the plane as I sat beside Evie.

"Here, let me help," she says, applying some blush.

"Ew, stop," I said. I wasn't exactly a girly-girl. I was more of a tomboy or what you call – street smart but without the makeup. "I'm plotting."

"Well, that's not very attractive," I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Plotting what?" Jay asks.

"On what house I'll be in," I replied. I didn't want to tell the others that I plan to be in Slytherin as I did my research on houses and well I basically found out that my snarky attitude would contribute perfectly in Slytherin. I have very high hopes that I will be in Slytherin.

As the plane flow up in the air, Jay and Carlos started fighting over candy. I sucked on a lollipop as I looked down to see where we were going. "Heathrow Airport," Professor Longbottom said, noticing my anxiety. "If that's why you are curious about where we are stopping."

"Thank you, sire," I said. I felt a bit sick once Carlos decided to show his best feature – his mouth covered in caramel and chocolate which caused me to turn my head away and focus on what was going on outside. Carlos has always acted immaturely like a child sometimes (Okay, I lied, most of the time).

Evie – I notice was fiddling with her magical mirror that her mother gave her before she left as Jay sat there stealing some earphones. "How long?" I asked my face turning to Professor Longbottom. "An hour, maybe two," he answers. "Give or take."

I sighed. There was no way I would put up with Carlos acting like a seven year old with food being thrown everywhere for two hours. I decided to look at my spell book that my mother gave me before leaving. Heaps and heaps of spells on growing hair and making love potion infested cookies and the brownies which cause the magic to cease to exist. I decided that the cookies and the brownies wouldn't exactly come in handy at Hogwarts.

After about two hours, we landed at Heathrow Airport at around nine o'clock and Professor Longbottom – who had decided that we should now call him 'Neville' as that is his real name leads us to some black cars. "Ministry approved," he said. "He wanted to keep you all safe, just in case any people from Auradon decided to take you children back to the Isle of the Lost. My friend – Hermione Granger is about to become Minister of Magic in a few short weeks. She also approved those cars and the travel arrangements. King's Cross Station, please, Stanley."

"Of course, Neville," Stanley called out. I buckled my seatbelt, same with Evie as the car speed forward and Carlos found himself on the floor.

"Seatbelts, Where are the seatbelts?" Carlos cried out.

"Right here, dumbass," Jay replied, as he pulls Carlos showing him the seatbelt. "Right," Carlos added.

As soon as we got to King's Cross Station, we stepped out of the car as we all followed Neville. "It's nearly eleven o'clock," Evie added, sounding smart.

"Look at you," I said, proudly. She smiled as I said this. Evie was slowly growing on me.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure every student would be here," she continues.

"Is there a reason why you brought us here early, Neville?" I asked. "Instead of Hogwarts?"

"It is best as I'll be heading back to Hogwarts soon," he replies. "As I have a meeting with the other head-of-houses and the other professors."

"That sucks," I added.

He nods slightly as we continued walking towards various platforms. "Here it is," he said. "Just as I remember."

"You went to Hogwarts," Jay asks.

"Yes, around nineteen years ago," Neville replied, fondly. "I was in the same year as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger – that was the lady I was talking about before."

"Oh," I added.

"That makes so much more sense," Evie said, having some sort of a blond moment.

"Harry and I are friends," he says. "I'm actually his second son's godfather. He will be in your year. His name is Albus."

"So, Neville," I said. "How do we get onto the platform? We have stopped in the middle of a station with no clue where this platform is and also we are from the Isle of the Lost and not exactly from here."

"You are in front of it," he answers. "It's in-between platforms nine and ten. Best to do a bit of a run. So who will go first?"

"I don't run in highheels," Evie says. This makes me giggle. Evie is often shown to be a bit dumb sometimes, but most of the time, I know she's smart. She just pretends to be dumb to impress her mother as her mother often says: 'if you are smart, you shouldn't be pretty. If you are dumb, you should be pretty.'

"Don't play dumb, E," I whispered to her. "Be smart." Evie nods in agreement. "Fine, I will." I stepped back a bit and ran forward not stopping until I found myself onto a station with a sign that says 'platform 9 and ¾. I moved away from the brick passage to let the others in as I see a few children farewelling their parents. My friends quickly followed after me as I walked around for a bit.

"Should we find some seats?" Evie asked as she emerges from the barrier.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

I walked with Evie, Jay and Carlos as we tried to find some compartments. "This train smells like rotten cheese from the Isle of the Lost," Evie commented as we continued on. I notice the compartments getting fuller and fuller by other students as we continued walking. I found myself looking into a compartment with a lonely, blond hair in a compartment. I suddenly felt the urge to feel sorry for him. My mom always says, 'not to pity those below you', but now I felt that I should disagree with my mother.

"I can't walk no further as my feet are killing me," Evie sighs. "You guys go on. I'll sit in this compartment." She points to the compartment with the lonely boy.

"I'll join you, E," I said. I turned to Carlos and Jay. "We'll meet you later."

"Sure, sure," Carlos says. "When you say 'we meet you later' it means we don't see each other again until the Sorting." When did Carlos become so smart? How did he know about the Sorting? "I forgot to tell you, Jay. We get sorted into our houses."

"Great," Jay says. "I hope I'm the fists of Slytherin. If I'm in Slytherin, can I be the fists? We'll see you girlies later."

I waved goodbye to Jay as he walks off with Carlos. "Excuse me," I said to the boy as I opened the compartment door. "Can we sit here for a bit?"

"Sure," he replied. "It's just me."

"I'm Mal," I said. "The Daughter of Maleficent – you know Sleeping Beauty. The evil fairy godmother. My mother cursed a baby."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," the boy adds. "And you are…"

"Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen," she says, trying her best to flirt with Scorpius.

"Right," he says, looking away from Evie. Evie has never been denied before now. Every boy seems to like her a lot. "Do you want some lollies? I've got loads. Pepper Imps, Cauldron Cakes, Shock-O-Choc."

I heard the compartment door open as I see two strangers – a boy and a girl enter.

"Hey," the boy says. "Is this compartment…"

"It's free," Scorpius says. "It's just me, Mal and Evie."

"Great," the boy adds. "So we might come in – for a bit – if that's okay."

"That's okay," Scorpius says. I notice that he notices the boy sitting down in front of us as Evie fixes her makeup.

"Albus," the boy says. "Al. Sorry. I'm Albus." The boy looks at both Evie and I as I started introducing ourselves.

"Mal," I said.

"Is my mascara running?" Evie asks.

"That's Evie," I added. "She cares a lot about makeup."

"No I don't," she adds. "I just care about my beautiful face."

"Yeah and I can see a unibrow on your face, Evie," I said.

"Ew," she says, pulling out her magic mirror as she nearly hits the girl in the chest. "Sorry."

"Hi, Scorpius," Scorpius says.

"Someone is flustered by Albus," I whispered to Scorpius.

"I'm not," he adds. "Anyway, I mean I'm Scorpius. You're Albus." He turns to the girl who Evie nearly hits. "And you are…"

"Rose," the girl says.

"Rose," he adds. "Do you like any of my sweets? Would you like some Fizzing Whizzbees?"

"I've just had breakfast," Rose says. "I've also got some Shock-O-Choc, Pepper Imps and some Jelly Slugs," he continues. "Mum's idea." He starts singing, "'Sweets they always help you make friends'."

"How is my mascara?" Evie asks me.

"Looks fine," I added. "You need to pluck your eyebrows through."

"I'll have some," Albus says. "Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?" I look on at the interaction between Albus and Scorpius. Two friends that practically suit each other, fitting into a giant puzzle.

"Mal," Scorpius adds. "Do you want some lollies too?"

"I'll have a chocolate frog," I added.

"Rose," I heard Albus shout. "Will you stop hitting me?"

"I'm not hitting you," Rose adds.

"You are hitting me and it hurts," he adds.

"She's hitting you because of me," Scorpius says. Evie drops her magic mirror onto her lap.

"What?" Albus exclaims. "Listen, I know who you are," Scorpius says. "So it's probably only fair if you know who I am."

"What do you mean you know who I am?" Albus asks.

"You're Albus Potter," Scorpius replies. "She's Rose Weasley-Granger. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents – they don't get along."

"That's putting it mildly," she says. "Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!"

"My dad is," Scorpius says. "But my mum isn't."

"Come on, Albus," Rose says. "Let's go and find another compartment." Albus looks as if he was about to stand up and he looks at both Evie and I. Evie continued fiddling with her face, while I tried to avoid eye contact with Albus. "No," he says. "I'm okay. You go on."

"Albus," Rose says. "I wouldn't wait."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," he adds. "But I'm staying here."

"Fine," she shouts at him.

"She's a bit fierce isn't she?" Scorpius adds once Rose left. I nodded in agreement as Evie decides to do my makeup.

"Once again, Evie," I said. "Stop – I'm actually thinking."

"Thinking is not very attractive," Evie says. I looked over at Albus and Scorpius who ate some lollies, as Evie continued to purse her lips into her magic mirror.

 **Next chapter will be the Sorting. Thanks to everyone suggestions on which house Evie, Jay and Carlos should be in. I've taken this into much consideration and have decided their houses. Remember to fav/review as well.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting and First Year

Chapter 3: Hogwarts – Sorting and First Year

The train ride turned eventful as I became friends with both Albus and Scorpius. Evie was busily doing her makeup again, plucking her eyebrows again and trying and unsuccessfully failing to put blush on my cheeks. I continued to eat some lollies. Chocolate frogs became one of my favourite Wizarding lollies by far. As soon as we got to Hogwarts, I heard people whispering as I stepped off the train. "Maleficent has a daughter," I heard one girl said. "She looks like a younger version of her." I knew for a fact that they were Muggleborns as they knew the story of Sleeping Beauty. I walked with Evie, who looked a bit stressed.

"Where's Carlos and Jay?" she asks me as we made our way to the boats. Everyone worn the same clothing (except for Evie and I – we had the symbols of our mothers near the Hogwarts badge).

"Evie! Mal!" Jay calls out to us. He runs over, bumping into a few strangers who turned to look at him. "I wasn't talking to you! Wait up!" Carlos followed slowly behind him, mumbling sorry to the strangers.

"I predicted that we would see you here," Jay added. "So what happened after we walked off?"

"We became friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter," Evie injected. "They are very nice as well. I think Scorpius likes me." I laughed. There was no way Scorpius would like Evie. I mean he seemed interested in Rose Weasley-Granger.

"Ah, everyone says Scorpius is Voldemort's son," he says. "I doubt that he looks like Voldemort. As for Albus, isn't he Harry Potter's son?"

"Yes," I replied. "And he is the godson of Neville Longbottom."

"How do you know that?" Jay asked.

"Me smart, you dump," I added. I heard Evie and Carlos laughing as Jay try to think of a comeback.

We hopped onto the boat as I notice Jay stealing something from one of the other first years. "Seriously Jay," I said. "First night here and you are already stealing."

"Best to steal than to be evil," he says.

"Um, hello," I added. "We are the sons and the daughters of the World's most evil villains on the planet. Anyway, what's the point?"

"Well, I do things my way," he says.

"Yes and once we reach our seventh year we take over the world," I added.

"You sound just like your mother," Evie said. I rolled my eyes. "Why thank you," I said, sarcastically. It wasn't like we were going to steal a magic wand – we already got our own wands, but I want to free my mother from her Isle prison along with any other villains who I thought were wrongly accused of being 'evil', for which I decided to do that in my seventh year at Hogwarts, perhaps or maybe not. Depends.

We entered the Great Hall as I walked with Evie. Carlos began to get scared as he bumps into me quite a bit. The Sorting Hat sits on its stool as Professor Longbottom calls out our names, "Carlos De Vil!" I move aside for Carlos as he makes his way towards the stool and sat underneath the Sorting Hat.

Within thirty seconds, his fate was sealed, "Hufflepuff!" He walks slowly towards Hufflepuff as he stares over at the rest of us.

"Evelyn Grimhilde!" Neville calls out. Evie smiles towards me as she walks towards the stool and sits underneath the hat. I notice that Evie's Sorting took a bit longer than Carlos's sorting.

After about a minute the hat finally decided her fate – "Ravenclaw!"

I smiled knowing that Evie would suit well in Ravenclaw mainly because of her cleverness.

"Jay Jafar!" Neville calls out. Jay walks towards the stool and sits underneath the Sorting Hat. Jay's sorting didn't take as long as Carlos's but he was in a different house than I anticipated.

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls out. I notice Jay sigh as he walks off – he was hoping for Slytherin but Gryffindor – I had a hint that he would try his best to get out of Gryffindor by – you guess it – stealing.

"Mal Volent," Neville calls out. 'It's now or never,' I thought, as I walked towards the stool to sit beneath the Sorting Hat.

"Mal – your name hasn't become fully as of yet," the hat says in my ear. "But you will reach your full potential. You are magnificent if you were in Gryffindor but malevolent if you are in Slytherin. No you don't suit Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw like your friends – Evie and Carlos. But I do see a leader, but I do see a snake as well. But where to put you, dear, Mal? Where to put you, Mal? Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

I heard a pin drop as I stood up and walked over towards the Slytherin table. I looked to see Evie's reaction. She looked twice as shocked as Jay was. He sits there continuing to look shock as the rest of the names are called. Another shock came; Albus Potter also became a Slytherin too. I moved myself aside for Albus to sit as every other Slytherin stared at us – not in admiration, but more of uncomfortable that the fact Maleficent's daughter and Harry Potter's son became Slytherins.

* * *

A few days later, I made Hogwarts sort of my home. Spray painted some of the corridors with my can of green and purple spray paint so that everyone knows that I did that. I also became a geek – yep, I became a geek, I started paying attention in class and not what other kids were doing. Jay couldn't step a foot near me anymore due to the fact he was in Gryffindor, meanwhile Carlos avoided me – every time I'm around Scorpius and/or Albus. Evie seemed to be determined to not avoid me. We always had classes together and seemed to be friendly.

Meanwhile, I became friends with Scorpius and Albus – plus hearing the various rumours involving Scorpius' parentage. People tormented him basically, but one day I said something to Scorpius which made him laugh. "You know, at least your mother isn't the worst villain in the land," I said. "I mean, my mother caused Sleeping Beauty to sleep for eternity until true loves kiss woke her up."

"And that's how your mother's plans didn't exactly work," he laughed.

As for Albus – I felt incredibly sorry for him. Not only he was picked on because he is friends with Scorpius and me, he was also bullied for being a disappointment due to the fact he is the first ever Potter to be in Slytherin for centuries. I always hear students making fun of him in the hallways as I walked pass, as I gave them daggers. We had flying lessons with the Gryffindors and yes, it got worse – Albus couldn't even fly on a broom stick – 'Albus Potter the Slytherin Squib' they called him now.

 **Thank you guys for your thoughts on which house Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal should be in. I've considered their personalities and which house they suited. I don't think Mal didn't exactly suit Gryffindor so I decided to place her in Slytherin along with Scorpius and Albus. This fanfic will stick with Cursed Child until probably the beginning of fifth year. I hope you like this fanfic so far, remember to Fav/Review. I'll be updating once a week with this fanfic but with Girl Meets Cursed Child - it will be every four days, make sure you check that Fanfic out as well.**


	4. Delay

Hey guys,

Sorry if you are all expecting another update, but there will be no updates for a while. My computer is fried because I spilt some water on it when I found a DVD that I've been searching for - for ages, so there will be no updates until it is fixed, sorry. But I'm writing this from my iPad and I don't like writing fanfics on my iPad.

Also ive decided to not update Wildisde anymore. I'll try and write more, but I can't garnetee that it will be updated.

Thank you for reading my fanfics so far.

From ClaraOOswald1995


End file.
